Los Cristales del Silencio (Dramione)
by GingerLestrange
Summary: El amor a veces se nos da en las personas que menos pensamos. Una mirada, una conversación o un solo roce pueden hacer que nuestro tan bien formado universo se desestabilice y cambie su rumbo para siempre… Eso le ocurre a Draco Malfoy cuando se da cuenta del tiempo pedido hostigando a Hermione Granger y que ha desperdiciado su vida ro también siente que ya es tarde.
1. Escapando de tu amor

Siete son los cristales que guardan el secreto de la libertad y una nueva profecía ha sido descubierta que vendrá a poner en jaque la seguridad del mundo mágico y muggle. Solo una persona es la clave para mantener el equilibrio

_Un Dramione de Ginger Lestrange_

**_Yo no tengo alas para decirte mis heridas y en el cielo pasan nubes el pájaro de nieve.  
>Amor, si tu dolor fuera mío y el mío tuyo, qué bonito sería... amor... amar<em>**

**_No tengo ventana para asomar mi soledad y hasta _**

**_los cristales del silencio lloran silencio_**

**_Amor, si tu dolor fuera mío y el mío tuyo, qué bonito sería... amor... amar_**

**_No tengo hoy ni ayer, pero sí tendré un mañana para volar...  
>Yo voy por las calles con tu nombre cerrado en mi puño<br>Y voy arrastrando una bufanda con recuerdos hacia el olvido  
>Amor, si tu dolor fuera mío y el mío tuyo, qué bonito sería... amor... amar<em>**

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El amor a veces se nos da en las personas que menos pensamos. Una mirada, una conversación o un solo roce pueden hacer que nuestro tan bien formado universo se desestabilice y cambie su rumbo para siempre… Eso le ocurre a Draco Malfoy cuando se da cuenta del tiempo pedido hostigando a Hermione Granger y que ha desperdiciado su vida odiándola.

Pero también siente que ya es demasiado tarde para poder remediarlo, pues entiende que es imposible estar al lado de ella, porque estando con él, ella correría peligro.

Un amor que luchará en medio de una guerra oculta. Una guerra de poderes e influencias. Una guerra en donde muchos podrían salir lastimados.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se encontraba sentado alejado del bullicio del festejo, viendo cómo sus amigos reían, brindaban y celebraban porque al fin terminaban su año escolar y se alejaban de Hogwarts para siempre.

Ese año para Draco Malfoy, el chico que había sido estigmatizado por sus amigos, olvidado por sus profesores e ignorado por quienes decían seguir sus preceptos, hoy también terminaba su educación formal en magia y hechicería, y comenzaría una nueva realidad totalmente ajena a él.

Ese año (el séptimo curso) había sido especialmente difícil para él, ya que luego de finalizada la guerra, tanto él como su madre, habían sido enjuiciados por los delitos de conspiración, tortura y homicidio.

No obstante, tanto su madre como él fueron absueltos, puesto que el mismo Harry Potter, junto a sus dos inseparables amigos (Granger y Weasley) habían testificado a su favor lo cual significó que no fueran encarcelados.

Sin embargo, en sus planes no estaba volver al colegio y enfrentar a sus compañeros de Slytherin quienes lo habían catalogado de cobarde, muchos por haberse enterado de que no había sido capaz de matar a Dumbledore, otros porque no quiso entregar a Potter a Voldemort, y muchos porque muchos comentaban que durante el cautiverio de magos y brujas en la mansión Malfoy, él no había querido participar matando o torturando gente.

Pero nadie sabía el precio que debió pagar tanto en manos de su padre como en manos de la misma Bellatrix Lestrange; nadie sabía que en más de alguna oportunidad efectivamente tuvo que utilizar la maldición cruciatus en inocentes para salvar la vida de su madre quien vivía en constante amenaza de muerte por parte de su propia Hermana, la que se regocijaba del dolor ajeno.

En cuanto a su padre, éste no alcanzó a ser enjuiciado porque había escapado apoyado por uno que otro funcionario del Ministerio que aún se mantenía fiel a las creencias de Voldemort. De eso, ya había pasado un año. No sabía nada de Lucius, y realmente no tenía intenciones de buscarlo, y esperaba que él no lo buscara. Sabía que su padre, tenía muy arraigada esa idea de Voldemort de limpiar a la comunidad mágica de la gente que no tuviera un origen propiamente mágico. Debía entonces tener mucho cuidado sabía que su padre tarde o temprano daría con él y con Narcisa. Por eso, todos los que estuvieran a su lado corrían riesgo y eso, él no quería que ocurriera.

Sus amigos… ¡Qué amigos tenía! Al final se daba cuenta de que solo dos, de todos los que decían apoyarlo, se quedaron con él: Blaise y Theodore, de las chicas, solo Parkinson se mantenía ligada a ellos. ¿Por qué nunca pudo enamorarse de Pansy, si había sido tan buena amiga, exponiéndose incluso a ser llevada a las mazmorras del colegio, cuando gritó delante de todos que entregaran a Potter? Es que ella, era su amiga. Nada más. Una excelente amiga que ahora bailaba con Theo en la pista y se le veía la alegre.

Dio un sorbo a su trago y decidió salir. Recorrer el colegio por última vez. Solo unos horas más y llegaría el tren que los llevaría de regreso a sus casas. Lo bueno era que no volvería a esa mansión que tan malos recuerdos le traía. Su madre, había comprado una nueva casa en los suburbios del Londres muggle, lejos de la comunidad mágica para juntos pudieran iniciar una nueva vida. La fortuna Malfoy se había visto disminuida debido a que el Ministerio de Magia había confiscado muchos de los bienes adquiridos por su padre producto de inversiones poco claras, negocios fraudulentos y en mucho de lo casos, por lavado de dinero, orientado a compras fantasmas que solo hacían solventar las arcas de los mortífagos para llevar adelante la causa de Voldemort.

Lo bueno de todo aquello era que, por lo pronto, no vería a su padre. Sin embargo, temía que estuviera por ahí replegado, en busca de aliados para contratacar a quienes derribaron a Voldemort. Por eso debía ser cauteloso y no confiar en cualquier persona.

Mientras avanzaba por medio de los presentes, escuchó algunos murmullos, su apellido y una que otra risa. ¡Qué más daba! Si ya estaba acostumbrado a esa situación que día tras día la tuvo que vivir durante el último año en ese colegio. Lo bueno es que ya no iba a escuchar esos comentarios nuevamente, ni soportar las indirectas de muchos.

Salió del gran salón, adornado con guinarlas, globos y luces de colores que daban la imagen perfecta a un grupo de personas que por dentro estaban corroídas por el dolor, la frustración y en muchos casos los deseos de venganza. Era evidente que muchos que querrían cobrar esa venganza con él, pero gracias al apoyo constante de la directora del colegio, tal venganza no se llevó a cabo. ¡Pero qué quería el Ministerio obtener obligándolo a él a cursar ese último año en Hogwarts! ¿Darle un escarmiento? ¿Reírse del apellido Malfoy? Debió hacer lo que su padre hizo: desaparecer, irse lejos y andar errante por el mundo. Pero ante todo estaba su madre, a quien no pensaba abandonar.

Siguió caminando por los pasillos y corredores del castillo. En cada esquina, un recuerdo. En cada aula, un dolor. Sentía que su corazón se apretaba de tantas emociones vividas en aquellas paredes. Pero un Malfoy no podía llorar, aunque quisiera. Aunque su alma estuviera destrozada, no podía darse el privilegio de desahogarse, delante de otros. Nadie sabía las veces que solo su almohada era el fiel testigo de su dolor, nadie entendería su actuar y tampoco él se gastaría en dar explicaciones.

Caminó sin rumbo unos veinte minutos mientras que de apoco el bullicio y la música se iban apagando. Sin quererlo y sin proponérselo sus pies lo llevaron a subir y subir escaleras. Sí, la torre de astronomía que tantas veces fue testigo de toda su frustración y dolor, era su destino final.

Sus pies se hacían pesados cada vez que subía un peldaño más, pero extrañamente el ambiente tenía un olor dulce y envolvente. No era el típico olor a humedad y a piedra enmohecida a la que estaba acostumbrado. Algo raro había en el ambiente. Empujó la gruesa puerta de madera, que daba paso al viejo salón en donde solo había una que otra butaca, mesas sin usar y lo más importante un gran telescopio, mágico, muy parecido a los antiguos que usaban los muggles, pero este se encontraba cubierto con manto grueso. Más, eso no era lo que le llamó la atención.

En el balcón, apoyada al borde, estaba ella: Granger. Era sin duda ella. Sonrió sin querer. Esa chica estaba tan cambiada, en su físico, en su forma de hablar y de tratar. Ella, junto a la mayoría de Gryffindor era de los pocos que no lo señalaban. Incluso, en más de alguna oportunidad habían cruzado palabras y realizado trabajos juntos, ya que ni ella, ni sus amigos, lo había menos preciado o tratado mal. Si no tuviera Granger el estigma de hija de muggles, habría intentado acercarse más a su persona. Pero no era por eso que no lo hizo en el último año. Era porque temía que su padre quisiera en algún momento destruir todo lo que a él le causara felicidad. Y si Granger era esa felicidad, posiblemente ella pagara las consecuencias. Conocía a la perfección a Lucius, era un hombre vengativo y corroído, y sin una pizca de piedad en sus pensamientos.

Si bien Granger, no era el ejemplo de felicidad que él hubiese querido para él, el hecho de verla simplemente había valido la pena el alejarse de todos. La pregunta era, qué hacía ella ahí sola, con un vestido largo color rosa pálido, con su espalada descubierta y mirando las estrellas. Se veía angelical, aún con su cabello corto. Sí, Granger, había dejado atrás su enmarañado cabello, para dar paso a un femenino cabello corto de un castaño claro. Definitivamente en ella no había rastro de la niña de dientes disparejos y cabellos desordenados que siempre compitió con él por las calificaciones. ¡Vale! No era ella la competía. Era él que detestaba que una chica de origen muggle fuera quien siempre le ganara. ¿Es que no tenía una pizca de tolerancia a la frustración? Suponía entonces que era el motivo por el cual él siempre buscaba motivos para agredirla. Es que era impensable que alguien como ella le ganara a él, a Draco Malfoy, un hijo de familia con linaje e historia mágica.

Sonreía ahora al analizar lo errado de su pensamiento, lo arcaico de esas absurdas ideas y de lo infantil que pudo haber sido. Si tan solo hubiese buscado amistad con ellos, quizá su último año en Hogwarts, su vida no habría sido tan caótica. Pero ya era tarde para llorar por algo que jamás podría haberse dado.

Se acercó despacio hacia ella. Advirtió que a su lado había un vaso con algún tipo de licor o bebida dentro pero ella solo miraba el cielo. Sus brazos y espalda estaban al descubierto, mientras que en una silla, unos pasos más atrás reposaba un tapado de la misma tela de su vestido.

Draco lo tomó e instintivamente lo olió. Era el suave y atrapador aroma que hipnotizaba todo el espacio. Carraspeó un poco, para hacer notar su presencia, pero sin embargo, ella no se inmutó.

— Granger ¿no tienes frio? ― Habló con sumo cuidado para evitar que la joven se asustara, poniendo el chal sobre sus hombros. Sin embargo, esta solo bajó su cabeza y tratando de disimular su estado, limpió su rostro, el cual ahora él podía ver en su esplendor. Se notaba que había estado llorando.

— Malfoy… ¿qué haces…―Intentó hablar pero ya se había dado cuenta de que Draco Malfoy la había descubierto.

— Yo siempre vengo a este lugar, la pregunta es qué haces tú aquí, a estas horas, sola, perdiéndote la fiesta de despedida, sin un abrigo… y más encima llorando.

Hermione le regaló una suave sonrisa mientras se acomodaba su chal cruzándolo con sus brazos en su pecho. Suspiró profundo y sin dejar de mirar al cielo infinito le respondió.

— Solo lloro por la despedida es todo.

— O porque tu novio anda feliz de la vida, bailando con la que se cruce por el camino― Acaba de ver a Weasley muy abrazado una chica de Ravenclaw pero eso no se lo iba a decir a Granger.

— Si te refieres a Ronald, él es no es mi novio. Lo fuimos hace casi un año, luego de terminar la guerra, pero no funcionó.

— Y eso te destrozó el corazón. ¡Vamos Granger, no seas cursi! Hay mucho otros por ahí… mírate, ya no eres esa niña desabrida de hace tiempo… eres toda una mujer…

— ¡No te pases Draco Malfoy, que sigo siendo la misma!―El tono no era para nada amenazante, por lo que Draco sonrió.

— ¿Comiste algo?―Le preguntó con la intensión de no seguir ahondando en el temita.

— No mucho. Un par de bollos y decidí alejarme. Harry desapareció con Ginny, ya sabes… en sus "cosas" y Ron con sus conquistas. Así que, no teniendo más que hacer, decidí dar una vuelta por el castillo para despedirme y luego, no sé… me dieron ganas de venir a este lugar. Desde esta torre se puede ver todo. Además es solitario y da espacio para reflexionar.

Draco frunció el ceño, pero no le dijo nada a Hermione, eso era exactamente lo que él pensaba y lo que había sentido al ir a ese lugar.

Sin mayor análisis, tomó su varita e hizo aparecer una mesa con mantel blanco largo y sobre ésta comida, que trasladó desde las cocinas, se trataba de una cena para dos y algo de beber.

— ¿Y eso?

— Bueno ninguno de los dos ha comido como es debido. Así que te invito.

Hermione sonrió. A pesar de no haber tenido el contacto que hubiese querido con Draco Malfoy durante ese año, el momento le resultaba complemente novedoso y atrayente. Aceptaría una especie de "cita" junto a su eterno y declarado enemigo.

Cenaron en silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo. Era como si ambos se comunicaran sin palabras. Un sonrisa, un gesto bastaba. Era como estar en casa. Se conocían desde niños. Se odiaban desde niños. Mas, hacía un año que ese odio ya no existía. Solo había un tremendo dolor por parte de ambos: ella por haber perdido a sus padres, asesinados por mortífagos y él por haber sido enjuiciado y tachado de traidor.

Ambos con su dolor a cuestas, sin sus amigos de siquiera a su lado, pero ambos ahora compartiendo como si existiera una amistad de años, en donde el diálogo estaba sobra, las palabras no eran necesarias y solo las miradas con unas leves sonrisas bastaban.

Al cabo de una hora ambos se ponían de pie y juntos otra vez iban al balcón a disfrutar de un trago: solo un ponche hecho por elfos, muy rico por cierto.

— ¿Qué dirían tus amigos si te vieran conversar conmigo?

— ¿Qué dirían los tuyos, Malfoy, si supieran que compartiste una cena conmigo?

— No creo que a Zabini ni a Nott, menos a Parkinson les interesaría. Los otros pues… no son amigos.

— En verdad lamento todo lo que ha ocurrido, Malfoy. Sé de los momentos horribles por los que has pasado.

— También sé que tú no la has pasado nada de bien.

— No. Me ha costado superar el asesinato de mis padres.

— De verdad que los lamento. ― Hermione sonrió con un poco de tristeza. De verdad que no quería abordar ese tema con Malfoy, en realidad aún le dolía demasiado ese triste episodio de su vida.

— Creo que no debí decir eso. No fue mi intensión molestarte.

— No te preocupes. Debo vivir con eso siempre. Me costará superarlo, lo sé. Pero mejor cuéntame de ti… ¿qué harás al salir del colegio? ¿Estudiarás?

— No lo sé. Hay muchas cosas inconclusas que mi padre dejó al huir… creo que apoyaré a mi madre en el tema financiero. Es posible que deje pasar un año mientras ordenamos nuestra nueva vida y luego estudiaré algo relacionado con el tema contable, y ¿tú? Me imagino que querrás ser abogada y trabajar en el ministerio.

— Pues sí, abogada o medimaga… aún no tengo claro. El próximo mes debo enviar la solicitud a la universidad mágica… y aún no me decido.

— Una cosa no tiene relación con la otra.

— Y capaz que decida ser maestra.―Añadió riendo.

Y así habían conversado toda la noche, riendo, recordando anécdotas, ambos sin caretas ni falsas creencias. Eran ellos, dos personas adultas conversando del tiempo desperdiciado en odios sin sentidos, en palabras necias que los hacían sufrir, en una guerra estúpida que dejó mucho dolor en ambos bandos.

Estaban recostados en un sofá que Hermione había hecho aparecer. Ella apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Draco, mientras éste había dormitado unos minutos. Cuando sintió que su cabeza no encontró apoyo, despertó y se dio cuenta de que Hermione tenía apoyada su cabeza en su hombro y dormía. Su rostro era de total tranquilidad, sin embargo él no había quedado conforme con la respuesta de ella. Intuía que en corazón algo le estaba causando daño, ¿un amor quizá? Era muy posible. Él estaba seguro que se trataba del poco agraciado de Weasley. Nunca le cayó bien el pelirrojo así como tampoco había reparado en que le podría estar causando dolor a Granger. Él tenía entendido que eran novios, más, nunca los vio juntos. Debió ser como Granger le había explicado: un amor de unos días y luego, adiós.

En fin, quizá Granger escondía otras cosas, quizá no escondía nada y todo era porque él no tenía conocimiento de su vida. ¡Estúpido! En el último día se venía a dar cuenta de que ella podría haber estado a su lado. ¿Pero él podría tener a una mujer como ella a su lado, sin hacerla correr riesgos? Sabía que no.

Miró la hora en su reloj de mano, y se dio que ya eran las ocho de la mañana. Solo tenía una hora para cambiarse, desayunar y abordar el tren en Hogsmeade. Y… despedirse de la chica que dormía tranquilamente en su hombro. La miró nuevamente, ese corte de cabello, esos aretes en forma de flores del mismo tono de su vestido… ¡por Merlín! Era la belleza misma personificada. ¿Dónde había quedado Hermione, la sangre sucia que tanto odió? Definitivamente se había ido para dar paso a una hermosa mujer, fina, elegante y definitivamente atractiva.

Ese pequeño movimiento que hizo con su mano para retirar un mechón de cabello que caía rebeldemente en el rostro de ella, fue suficiente para que despertara. Al verlo solo le sonrió.

Intentó levantarse, pero Draco, tan hábil en su experiencia de amante y conquistador, logró rodearla con sus brazos, quedando ella unos centímetros más abajo que él e imposible de poder huir.

— Buenos días.

Hermione sintió que su estómago había subido hasta su garganta. Draco estaba tan cerca de ella que podía ver su rostro pálido, sus labios finos, sus ojos grises tan cerca, como nunca lo imaginó. El aroma de él era embriagante, sutil y varonil. Era la mezcla perfecta de menta y perfume masculino que realmente hacía que sus sentidos se activaran completamente.

No podía responder, sus palabras estaban retenidas en alguna parte de su cerebro y sentía que si hablaba posiblemente balbuceara sin posibilidad de articular alguna palabra coherente.

— ¿Amaneces muda todas las mañanas? ― Sonrió. Draco también había esbozado una sonrisa al ver que ella no respondió.

— Buenos días, Malfoy. No amanezco muda… es que no estoy acostumbrada a despertar y verte casi encima de mí.

— No estaría mal acostumbrarnos a esto… ¿qué dices?

— Que el hecho de dormir en un sillón te ha puesto de mente. Vamos, Malfoy. Es hora de irnos.

— Sí, tienes razón

Sin querer se había él puesto nervioso. ¿Él nervioso? ¿Y por qué? Granger era una chica como las demás ¿no? (Ni él se lo creía).

Hermione se puso de pie y mientras arreglaba su vestido de las pequeñas arrugas que había provocado el hecho de estar semi acostada en un sillón, Draco se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos.

— Es nuestra despedida.

— Así es. No nos volveremos a ver y espero que te vaya muy bien en todos tus proyectos, Malfoy.

— Yo te también te deseo lo mismo, Granger.―La miró a los ojos y vio esos ojos cafés tan profundos, tan bellos que era imposible dejar de admirarlos.

— Bien. Nos vemos.

Pero Draco, le tomó el brazo a Hermione e impidió que esta pudiera avanzar.

— Aún no.―Fue lo único que dijo antes de acercar su boca a la de ella y besarla suavemente en los labios.

Hermione no supo cómo reaccionar al sentir que Draco Malfoy la estaba besando. No cerró los ojos pues temblaba por completo, sin embargo, Draco no iba a cesar en su lucha. Se detuvo un instante, separó sus labios de los de ella y la miró a los ojos. Al ver la leve sonrisa de ésta, no dudó y esta vez el beso fue un poco más fuerte. Hermione, con todas sus defensas disminuidas, cerró sus ojos y se rindió al beso, sintiendo como Draco Malfoy, con una pequeña fuerza, había logrado abrir su boca y entrar en ésta. Su lengua había hecho contacto con la de ella, logrando que ambos comenzaran a beber de cada uno. A disfrutar el hecho de ser hombre y mujer en un beso colmado de pasión. Parecían comerse el uno al otro. Draco la apretaba contra su cuerpo, mientras que ella había cruzado sus brazos por sobre el cuello de este y enredado sus dedos en el sedoso y blanquecino cabello de él…

Draco retrocedió con ella hasta el sillón, recostándola en él y logrando quedar sobre el delineado cuerpo de Hermione, de pronto, ambos sintieron que un fuego enorme los invadía y que la ropa ya no les hacía falta.

Draco besaba con vehemencia el cuello de Hermione mientras que su mano había comenzado a levantar el vestido para tocar los torneados muslos de ella. Hermione por su cuenta sentía que su feminidad estaba al borde, húmeda completamente, sentía que sus órganos internos le ordenaban ser poseída, sentirse mujer. Con el cuerpo tembloroso y sus dedos poco avezados, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Draco. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, entre beso y beso, sabían que sus cuerpos se deseaban y que ese momento no se volvería a repetir…

Sin embargo unos golpes en la puerta hizo que ambos quedaran inmóviles, con sus respiraciones totalmente agitadas.

— ¡Malfoy, sé que estás allí! ¡Abre la endemoniada puerta! ¡El tren se irá sin ti. Sé que estás allí…y sino sales a la cuenta de tres, yo entraré!

Era la voz de Blaise Zabini que se escuchaba segura y casi enfada al otro lado de la puerta.

Hermione sintió que despertaba al mundo. ¿Qué idiotez estuvo a punto de hacer? ¿Quería tener sexo con Draco Malfoy? Pero, sin embargo… si lo analizaba bien Draco era todo lo que ella hubiese querido… un hombre que la escuchaba y que la hacía sentir mujer. Más… la realidad era otra.

Draco se levantó, llevó sus manos a su cabeza y respiró profundo, mientras veía como Hermione se incorporaba y arreglaba su vestido que a esa altura, él ya había alcanzado a tocar y besar uno de los pecho de ella.

No dijo nada. Sabía que si no abría la puerta Blaise entraría.

— Lo siento.―Dijo él casi en un murmullo.

— Yo también.

Draco se acercó la puerta con la intensión de que su amigo no ingresara pero éste apenas se entreabrió la puerta ingresó raudamente a la habitación, entrándose con Hermione que acababa de colocarse su chal cubriendo sus hombros.

— Perdón, Granger. Yo no quise molestar.―Dijo titubeante y avergonzado.

— Andando, Zabini.

Draco tomó del brazo a su amigo y se retiró del lugar.

Hermione sentía que su rostro ardía por lo estúpida que había sido. Había estado a punto de entregarse a Malfoy, olvidando todo lo vivido. Olvidando a su verdadero amor. Olvidando todo el dolor que ese rubio engreído la había hecho sufrir.

Sabía que aún faltaba una media hora para que el tren saliera. Daría un par de minutos para que Draco y Zabini se alejaran y luego ella iría a su torre con el tiempo justo para cambiarse de ropa.

Esperó dos o tres minutos, y se armó de valor para caminar hasta su torre. Sabía que a muchos les llamaría la atención verla a esa hora y con el vestido de fiesta. Total, era el último día y nadie se atrevería a preguntarle qué le había ocurrido. Y si alguien osaba a hacerlo, pues como toda buena actriz, guardaría silencio.

Se dio el valor y salió rumbo a su cuarto en la torre de Gryffindor. Sin embargo, luego de haber bajado unos cuantos escalones, escuchó a Draco conversar con su amigo. Se detuvo, pues oyó su nombre.

— ¿Y qué tal? Así que en la última noche, te metiste con Granger…

Draco sabía que Hermione estaba cerca y que lo escuchaba. Debía hacerlo… debía hablar… debía hacer que ella terminara odiándolo, no podía exponerla.

— Pues ya ves. Granger calló redondita… a pesar de todo, terminó acostándose conmigo. ¿Y sabes? Es una fiera en la cama.

Hermione sintió un dolor inmenso rompía en su pecho producto de la decepción. Con Draco no había hecho el amor, no había tenido sexo con él… quizá si Zabini no hubiese llegado… Pero no. Entre ellos nada había pasado. Y ahí estaba él jactándose de algo que no había ocurrido. Le daría la cara. Era valiente y lo enfrentaría. No se quedaría con ese dolor, debía decirle que era un cínico y un cobarde. Lo mejor era que nunca más lo volvería a ver. Salió de su rincón y lo enfrentó.

— ¡Eres un desgraciado Draco Malfoy! Entre tú y yo nada ha ocurrido. ¿Cómo te atreves a inventar semejante mentira? ¡Eres un maldito!

— ¡Vamos Granger, no te hagas…! Anoche la pasaste muy bien…. Y me pedías más. ―El dolor de las palabras pronunciadas, en Draco hacían eco en su corazón, sentía que se derrumbaba por dentro, que el dolor se multiplicada en cada célula de su cuerpo al ver el rostro de decepción de la mujer, que con solo una conversación, que con solo un beso, había hecho cambiar para siempre su vida.

— Malfoy… eres un patán… lo peor… Te odio.

Pero Hermione no pudo seguir hablando. El llanto se lo impidió y salió corriendo por las escaleras.

— ¿Por qué lo has hecho, Malfoy?

— Es necesario, Blaise. No puedo exponerla.

— La has destruido y ella te odiará por siempre.

— Prefiero que me odie. Así nada le pasará. Nadie puede estar cerca de mí sin correr riesgos.

Y así Draco Malfoy, abordó momentos más tarde el tren que lo llevaba de regreso a Londres. Sabía que la chica que había cambiado su mundo, lloraba desconsolada en algún compartimiento del tren, odiándolo y maldiciéndolo por su cobardía. Pero sabía que ese era el camino correcto. Nadie que quisiera vivir tranquilo podría estar en la vida de Draco. Su vida era un constante peligro, sabiendo a su padre libre, dispuesto a atacar y destruir en cualquier momento.


	2. Órdenes Ministeriales

Tres años. Tres largos años que estaba totalmente alejada del mundo muggle. Sin sus padres allí, no tenía ningún lazo alguno que la uniera a ese lugar.

Se había dedicado a estudiar leyes en la Universidad Mágica de Londres. Yendo y viniendo desde la ciudad hasta su nuevo hogar. Sí, ese hogar era La Madriguera. Vivía con los Weasley desde que había salido del colegio, pero bien sabía que era una familia prestada. Tarde o temprano tendría que dejarlos. No eran de su sangre y por más que Molly y Arthur intentaron hacerla un miembro más, provocando encuentros con sus hijos varones, el amor simplemente no llegó.

En un momento creyó estar perdidamente enamorada de Ronald, pero simplemente ese amor no se dio y no fuera porque ella no pusiera su parte. Realmente estaba enamorada de Ron… hasta esa noche en que probó esos labios que jamás podría borrar de su mente.

Draco… Draco Malfoy le hizo mover el suelo firme que pisaba. Sus convicciones se desvanecieron y su tan sólido amor hacia Ron se había esfumado. Los besos y las caricias de Draco, su tono suave de conversación, la claridad de sus pensamientos, las pequeñas bromas sarcásticas habían calado en su ser, a tal punto que solo bastaron una horas para quedar totalmente enamorada de ese hombre.

Hasta el día de hoy recordaba cada segundo de aquella noche inolvidable… aquella noche en que creyó que había conocido a otro Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo, había sido solo un sueño. Al despertar, ese Draco que le mostró una faceta distinta, pues simplemente no existía. Era el mismo arrogante, engreído, manipulador mortífago de siempre. No escatimó en mentiras para alardear delante de su amigo respecto de una relación entre ella y él, inexistente. Siendo incluso capaz de decírselo en su cara.

¡Descaro y mentira! Esa era la realidad de Draco Malfoy y ella la muy necia llegó a creer en él. Pero, sin embargo, luego de pasado el tiempo, incluso llegó a comprender esa extraña actitud. Era imposible para él fijarse en ella. Menos siendo quién era y cargando el peso de "heroína de guerra"

¿De qué le valía eso ahora? En realidad, no recordaba si eso en algún momento le sirvió para algo. Para lo único que le sirvió fue para que pusiera una barrera entre ella y Draco. Estaba segura que él había pensado bien las cosas y eran evidentes los miles de kilómetros de distancia que los separaban. La infinidad de circunstancias y dolor que los alejaba irremediablemente. Podría quizá justificar el arrepentimiento de Draco en lo referido a aquella noche. Más no entendía ni perdonaría jamás la forma de intentar resarcir todo. No, ese no era el camino. Y ni ella era quién para perdonar ese actuar.

Se abrazó a sí misma como queriendo abrigar su cuerpo, porque a pesar de ser mes de septiembre había una suave brisa helada. A esa hora de la tarde y, como aún no comenzaba su semestre en la universidad, se acercaba a la colina cercana a La Madriguera y se sentaba en la sombra de ese árbol. A pensar en él… lo recordaba como si fuera ayer cuando lo vio. Y hacía tanto que no sabía nada de él… Lo último que supo fue que su casa muggle, aquella que con tanto interés le habló esa noche, había sido incendiada, sabían que era una vendetta por parte de los seguidores de Voldemort, aunque según Harry, esta había sido obra el propio Lucius Malfoy quien, enfurecido por el actuar de su hijo y de Narcisa, había logrado dar con ellos y cobrarse por la osadía de negarse a participar de sus planes de reconquista.

Se le apretaba el corazón de tristeza cuando recordaba las palabras de "El Profeta" cuando dio a conocer que se había encontrado el cuerpo de Narcisa Malfoy, luego de una semana del incendio. Temía que Draco estuviera sufriendo en manos de su padre. Aunque para muchos, incluso miembros de la Nueva Orden del Fénix, Malfoy era un Mortífago más, que se había dejado atrapar por su padre.

Los tiempos eran difíciles a pesar de que Voldemort estaba muerto, destruido por Harry Potter, los mortífagos se habían replegado y cada día ganaban más adeptos, sometían y destruían a su antojo. A tal nivel que el Ministerio, como años anteriores, negaba tales aseveraciones diciendo que todo estaba bien y que la situación se encontraba controlada.

Pero los de la Orden sabían que no. Entendían que los tiempos cada vez estaban más complicados. Cada vez desaparecía más gente y muggles inocentes morían. Era como si Voldemort estuviese en gloria y majestad. Pero todos sabían que eso era obra de los Mortífagos. Algunos creían que era Lucius Malfoy quien los guiaba, pero muchos pensaban que Malfoy no estaba solo, que debía tener a otros que lo apoyaban o incluso algunos creían que los mortífagos estaban de tal manera organizados, que no era un líder que los guiaba sino varios los que dirigían esa organización. Incluso se sospechaba que ciertos poderes políticos estaban siendo movidos ese movimiento, ya que el Ministerio poco y nada apoyaba las acciones de la Orden, incluso en más de una oportunidad su quehacer se veía opacada por objeciones, a veces sin sentido ni sustento, que les entregaba el Ministerio.

Y para acabar un día que valía nada… esa maldita carta del Ministerio. Carta que hacía rato tenía apuñada entre sus manos. ¿Cómo era posible que quisieran manejar la vida de las personas a su antojo? Y lamentablemente no tenía escapatoria. Tanto ella como Ronald habían sido condenados en vida.

Ella había recibido esa carta en la mañana y presentía que Ron también, pero en el Ministerio, ya que tanto él como Harry eran Aurores.

Cuando recibió la carta, no quiso que nadie más se enterara, porque si Molly o Arthur lo sabían, de seguro era el momento en que todos se estarían festejando.

En ese instante sintió unos pasos fuertes que se acercaban. Giró y vio que una figura atlética y alta, de cabello pelirrojo se acercaba. Ronald con los años se había convertido en todo un hombre. Totalmente atractivo y su sonrisa amplia hacía juego con sus hermosos ojos azules que sonreían desde lejos.

— Hermione, al fin te encuentro. ¿Leíste la orden del Ministerio?

Hermione se puso de pie ayudada por Ron. Suspiró profundo y le enseñó el documento que tenía arrugado entre sus manos.

— Sí Ron, lo leí. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Yo no me quiero casar contigo.

— Hermione… créeme que si esto me lo hubieran ordenado hace cuatro o cinco años, te juro que estaría saltando de alegría… pero ahora…. Ven. Harry nos espera, trae noticias desde el Ministerio.

— Ron, ¿tus padres ya lo saben?

— Pues lamentablemente a ellos también les llegó la notificación. Mi madre ya estaba haciendo la lista de invitados.

— ¡Oh, no!

— ¡Oh sí, Hermione! Andando. Mira que si no hacemos nada, realmente querrán que nos casemos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No muy lejos de allí, en una de las colinas cercanas dentro de una fortaleza erigida por magia y oculta tanto de magos como de muggles, se encontraba Draco Malfoy. Miraba por la ventana hacia las colinas circundantes. Conocía el lugar y sabía en donde estaban. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de ella. Temía que su padre se enterara de sus sentimientos, los que había mantenido ocultos por todo ese tiempo intentando olvidar lo ocurrido aquella noche en que había conocido el amor verdadero.

Debía mantener el equilibrio y por tanto seguir haciendo su papel de hijo digno de su padre a sabiendas el riesgo que ello significaba. Debía ser el mismo frío y calculador, Draco Malfoy que todos conocían no dando espacio a la duda.

Sintió que alguien bajaba la escalera que daba a los pisos superiores. Y ahí estaba su padre: Altanero y totalmente renovado. Su cabello blanquecino bien peinado en una coleta que le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros y empuñada su varita en forma de bastón con una cabeza de serpiente labrada en plata y oro, bajaba cual conde en su territorio.

— Pensé que estarías con el resto.―Decía refiriéndose al resto de los Mortífagos que a esa hora se encontraban reunidos en un salón de la casa revisando sus estrategias de ataque.

— No padre. Tengo entendido que tendrás una reunión con Nott y Goyle esta tarde.― Mientras hablaba se acercó hasta su padre.

— Pues sí. Tenemos un plan para por fin hacer creer a la comunidad mágica, que tanto mortífagos como no mortífagos pueden vivir en paz. Y así de apoco nos iremos apoderando de de todo.

— Y se puede saber, cuál es esa fórmula.

— Pues me casaré, Draco. Soy viudo y me puedo casar cuando quiera.

Draco apuñó su mano. Ya sabía en qué condiciones su padre había quedado viudo. Era un vil asesino y tenía la valentía para gritarlo. Pero debía contenerse. No quería que se enterara de nada. Mal que mal, él era un mortífago y debía comportarse como tal.

— Y se puede saber, ¿con quién te casarás?

— Ya lo verás hijo. Será para todos una sorpresa. Tanto, que me terminarán amando, pero claro, ese matrimonio tiene todo un historial. No será de inmediato. Ya te enterarás… ya lo sabrás.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione y Ron ingresaban a la casa y de inmediato un torbellino pelirrojo la abraza y la felicitaba por el futuro matrimonio. Al fin Molly Weasley veía sus sueños hechos realidad.

— Calma madre. Debemos ver este tema. Hermione y yo, ni siquiera somos novios. No nos pueden obligar a casar.

Ron había tomado la mano de su madre para liberar a Hermione del inminente ahogo que sufriría en brazos de su madre.

— Si… bueno, yo esperaba que con esto se dieran cuenta de que son tal para cual…

— Madre, uno se debe casar enamorado. Ven Hermione, Harry nos espera.

En la habitación contigua, estaba Harry revisando una carta, a su lado estaba Ginny, su novia, con quien tenía planes de matrimonio desde hacía bastante tiempo. Pero tanto uno como el otro siempre tenían motivos para cambiar la fecha de matrimonio. Luego de tres fechas cambiadas habían optado por no volver a hablar del tema.

— Chicos… no les tengo buenas noticias.

Hermione se sentó al lado de Ginny y esta la miró con tristeza, tomándole la mano.

— El Ministro ha sido claro. Se deben casar dentro de dos semanas. No da otras opciones.

— ¡Dos semanas! ¡Pero Harry están locos!

— Hermione, han dicho que es necesario, pues es la única forma de entregar seguridad y pruebas tangibles al mundo mágico de que los héroes de la guerra están unidos. Además por lo que logro entender, quieren que la gente tenga un tema para hablar y que se olviden de la amenaza existente… al menos por un tiempo.

— Pero y… ¿si simplemente no nos casamos? Nadie nos puede obligar.―Dijo Ron y Hermione asintió esperanzada.

— Creo que en este caso, chicos, no hay opciones. Ron, a tu padre lo pueden despedir del Ministerio, cerrar la tienda y a Hermione cancelarle la matrícula en la universidad. Tratarán por todos los medios de destruirnos si ustedes no se casan. Eso sin contar con que El Profeta se encargará de inventar quién sabe qué cosas… ya saben lo que escribía cuando Voldemort estaba vivo.

Tanto Hermione como Ron se quedaron en silencio. Harry tenía razón. La presión social podría ser tan fuerte que de seguro los destruiría. Sin contar, con que Arthur podría quedar sin trabajo. Eso, realmente destruiría a la familia.

— Vamos chicos, denles el gusto. Se casan y listo. Nadie sabrá que no se aman. Luego se pueden divorciar…

— No es tan así Ginny. Pedirán confirmar que el matrimonio se haya consumado y lo que es peor, van a exigir un embarazo antes del primer año de matrimonio.

Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que estaban oyendo. Era una verdadera pesadilla esa orden del Ministerio. ¿Es que no tenía escapatoria?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se miraba al espejo, nunca se había visto tan linda y radiante como hasta ese día... cabello peinado en forma casual, pero completamente liso, una hermosa corona de flores blancas y su vestido. Un largo y sencillo vestido blanco, de novia…

Sí, era el día de su matrimonio con Ronald Weasley, pactado y arreglado por el mismísimo Ministerio de Magia, se llevaría a cabo ese día. Tanto ella como Ron habían aceptado, coartados por la presión que ejercía éste en la vida de los magos y las brujas.

Sí, se casaban aún sin amarse, solo para evitar mayores complicaciones a la familia… El tema de los hijos lo verían más adelante. Habían logrado que el Ministerio les diera de plazo tres meses para consumar el matrimonio aludiendo que eran amigos y que era difícil amarse como hombre y mujer de un día para otro, por suerte, Harry había movido las pocas influencias que le quedaban, logrando, por lo menos ampliar el plazo para consumar la unión.

En cambio para Hermione, era el tiempo justo para ver la mejor forma de huir. Para Ron, era el tiempo justo para buscar una salida.

En cambio para los padres de Ron era un sueño hecho realidad. Se habían dedicado tanto a la boda, que desde el momento en que recibieron la notificación, la casa era un ir y venir de gente. Arreglando, acomodando cosas, en fin, todo a objeto de festejar ese tan ansiado enlace. Ahora el momento para Molly y Arthur de ver sus esfuerzos hechos realidad.

— Te ves muy linda amiga.

— Gracias Ginny. Pero ya sabes qué opino de esta farsa.

— Lo sé. Tanto tú como Ron se están casando obligados… ¡Ay! Y tanto que se amaron y es impensable que ya no sientan nada.

— No sé qué tanto me habrá amado Ron… lo que era yo, pues sí. Lo quise mucho y sufrí tanto cuando anda con una y con otra y me dejó de lado. Pero eso es pasado. Nunca estuvimos hechos el uno para el otro. Y si me dices que no sentimos nada… pues no es así. Yo quiero mucho a Ron, pero no para que sea mi esposo, y yo sé que a Ronald le ocurre lo mismo.

— Hermione, sé que serán felices. Debes estar tranquila. Por sobre todas las cosas, mi hermano te respeta.

— Lo sé. Pero el matrimonio es más que eso.

Al cabo de una media hora, unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación sonaban con insistencia. Sabía que ya era hora de bajar, pues la ceremonia estaba a punto de comenzar.

Iría del brazo de George Weasley quien la entregaría a su hermano Ronald. A pesar de todo lo mediático de su matrimonio y de lo arreglado que estaba, hubiese deseado que fuera su padre quien la guiara hasta el altar.

¡Tanto que extrañaba a sus padres! A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, no tenía noticias sobre quienes los habían asesinado. Cada día estaba más convencida que todo estaba manipulado, que si bien Voldemort había muerto, su legado había sido adoptado por otros fanáticos que, desde el anonimato y las penumbras manipulaban a destajo algunos poderes políticos y legislativos. Y una de esas, era el dejar impune el asesinato de diversas víctimas de la guerra...

La guerra… esa guerra aún no terminaba. Pero nadie quería reconocerlo.

Bajó con dificultad las sinuosas escaleras de madera de La Madriguera, ayudada por George, cuyo rostro denotaba preocupación. Tanto era, que llevaba su varita en la mano. Eso le llamó la atención a Hermione.

— Tu varita, Hermione, ¿dónde la tienes?

— En mi pierna. Por qué, qué ocurre.

— Nada primor. Es solo precaución.

— George… por favor.

— Bueno… Hay sospechas que pudieran atacar algunos mortífagos, pero no es nada. Tú solo te debes preocupar por tu matrimonio.

— Como si me preocupara…

— Hermione, todos sabemos lo que ocurre. Pero ten confianza en que con mi hermano serás feliz. Ron es buena persona.

— Lo sé, George.

Se tomó del brazo de su George y se encaminaron hasta la habitual carpa gigante de color blanco que la familia disponía en el patio cada vez que tenían un evento.

Los rostros de muchos eran de preocupación o eso fue lo que Hermione alcanzó a advertir entre los miembros de la orden que estaban con sus varitas a la vista.

Avanzó mientras se escuchaba una música de piano, amplificada por magia, hasta llegar al altar en donde Ron la estaba esperando. Le brindo una sonrisa para que se calmara.

Lo que vino después ocurrió solo en una fracción de segundos: Uno de los invitados que se había inclinado a recoger algo en el suelo, muy cerca de Hermione, terminó por asirla de la cintura y apuntarla con su varita en el cuello, apartándose con ella unos pasos.

Otros invitados, sacaron sus varitas y amenazaron a los miembros claves de la orden: Harry Potter, los Weasley y Ronald.

Estaban de tal manera diseminados dentro de los invitados que lograron evadir los controles de acceso y vulnerando la seguridad.

Hermione intentó sacar su varita, pero su vestido le impedía realizar el movimiento.

— Ni lo intentes pequeña. –Le dijo el hombre en forma amenazante. Una mujer que estaba a unos pasos y que apuntaba con su varita a los otros asistentes, se acercó a Hermione y en forma rápida le quitó la varita que ella llevaba atada en la pierna.

Luego se colocó al lado del hombre e hizo un círculo de fuego el cual comenzó a crecer alrededor de los tres, aislándolos del resto. Hermione temblaba de nervios, ¿qué querían esos hombres con ella? ¿Por qué tanta gente estaba en contra de ellos? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Antes de desaparecer con sus captores, alcanzó a visualizar que todos los demás traidores y que amenazaban a los invitados, también habían desaparecido.

Odiaba esa sensación de vértigo al desaparecer, pero el proceso duró poco o eso fue lo que le pareció, pues ya había tocado el suelo cuando se estaba acostumbrando a la sensación.

Tenía miedo. No sabía a qué se enfrentaba. Sentía que su corazón latía a mil por segundo, cuando levantó su mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos grises que la observaban sorprendido.

Al parecer era extraño verla vestida de novia…


End file.
